SIDE STORY: Lucky? Or
by kazehayaza
Summary: Dibilang bahagia, memang bahagia. Tapi Sasuke kesal karena penantiannya selama lima tahun sia-sia./"JADI KALIAN BEKERJASAMA MENYEMBUNYIKAN SAKURA DARIKU, HAH!"/eh, folder apa ini? 'cacu cayang?/kisah hilangnya ponsel Sakura dari sisi pahlawan penyelamatnya :P


SIDE STORY: LUCKY? OR..

by kazehayaza

Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's

.

There's OOC and typos,

But please enjoy the story :D

.

.

Senin pagi yang menggigit di akhir januari. Ditambah bangun kesiangan, dan lagi mobil kesayangannya tiba-tiba tidak mau menyala. Entah Sasuke harus menyalahkan siapa. Yang jelas ia kesal dengan si dobe yang memaksanya menginap. Dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan kesialan bertubi-tubi.

Ini harusnya menjadi hari breaknya di sela-sela ujian. Tapi Kakashi, asisten pribadinya meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya segera pergi ke Suna karena sesuatu telah terjadi di perusahaan cabang Suna. Asistennya juga tidak sempat mengirim jemputan. Katanya terlalu lama. Dan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menaiki bus karena taksi juga enggan menepi untuknya.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menaiki bus sendiri. Semenjak kepindahannya waktu kelas 2 SMA, ia jadi jarang menaiki kendaraan umum. Pekerjaan di perusahaan menuntutnya untuk selalu menggunakan kendaraan pribadi.

Sasuke mengambil kursi single di baris ketiga dari depan. Angannya terbang ke masa lalu, tepatnya lima tahun yang lalu. Saat ia tiba-tiba terpaksa harus mengambil alih perusahaan karena ayahnya jatuh sakit. Dan pindah ke Korea, mengurus perusahaan pusat. Ia menggeram kesal. Masih tersisa sedikit ketidakrelaan di dadanya. Karena perusahaan sialan itu, ia harus berhenti mengharapkan kehidupan normalnya, bersama gadis merah muda kesayangannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sudah tidak tahu dimana gadis itu sekarang. Tunggu, bukan berarti ia masih memikirkannya. Tapi sebersit rasa bersalah selalu timbul jika mengingat kepindahannya lima tahun lalu. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Masalah perusahaan benar-benar memaksanya untuk fokus, dan sama sekali tak mengizinkannya untuk bahkan sekedar say hello dengan teman yang ditinggalkannya. Karena itu ia segera membereskannya dan memaksa kembali ke Konoha dan mengambil kuliah di Konoha. Dan inilah ia sekarang. Sudah tingkat 3 di jurusan yang dipilihkan ayahnya. Dan ia belum juga bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Kalaupun bertemu, ia sungguh tak punya muka menghadapi gadis merah mudanya itu setelah pergi tanpa kata dan kabar.

Ia masih berhubungan baik dengan beberapa teman SMAnya. Termasuk Naruto, sahabat terdekatnya sejak dulu. Kebetulan yang aneh bahwa si pirang itu mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya.

Nah, semalam ia menginap di apartemen Naruto setelah mengantarkan si dobe yang mabuk berat. Ia akhirnya mencoba bertanya soal Sakura. Siapa tahu ia menjawab tanpa sadar.

Salahkan ego setinggi langitnya yang malu-malu menanyakan soal gadisnya. Ia sudah menunggu sekian lama hingga Naruto menceritakan sendiri soal Sakura. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Tak pernah sedikitpun Naruto menceritakan soal gadis musim semi itu. Bahkan saat si dobe itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Sasuke jadi curiga bahwa gadis itu juga menghilang selulusnya dari SMA.

Sasuke menghela napas ketika bus melewati kampusnya. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Tinggal setahun lagi ia akan meninggalkan univesitas, dan mungkin juga Konoha. Dan ia belum juga mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Sasuke sengaja mencari sendiri tanpa mengandalkan asistennya seperti biasa. Karena ia tahu ini semua adalah masalahnya. Dan hanya ia yang dapat menyelesaikannya.

"Universitas Konoha, bang!" Pekik seorang gadis yang dengan terburu menuju pintu depan. Di belakangnya mengekor tiga orang temannya. Sasuke menggerutu pelan. Kalau mau turun harusnya sudah bersiap dari tadi. Lihat, mereka terlewat gerbang utama.

Bugh!

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh saat para gadis itu turun. Ia melipat kedua tangannya tak peduli. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya terpicing saat melihat sekelebat warna pink.

Oh, Tuhan. Itu Sakura! Yang baru saja turun di kampusnya!

Sasuke sudah hampir melongo tak percaya jika tidak mengingat keberadaannya sekarang. Ia menoleh dan mencoba memastikan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar Sakura-nya hingga bus berjalan dan gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Kali ini ia benar-benar yakin. Karena ada Tenten yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu teman SMAnya juga.

Tapi lagi-lagi, ego memaksanya untuk tidak turun dan berlari memeluk erat gadisnya.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. Mencoba meredakan gejolak emosi dan bahagia yang membuncah. Saat itulah ia merasakan getaran aneh di sekitar kakinya. Ia kira itu hanya getaran dari bus. Tapi getaran itu tak berhenti. Sempat berhenti sekali, namun kemudian muncul kembali.

Sasuke melongok ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah ponsel pintar dengan casing hijau bergetar di dekat kakinya. Ia mendengus, ingin mengabaikan ponsel itu. Tapi begitu melihat layarnya yang menunjukkan panggilan dari Tenten, ia langsung berpikir bahwa ponsel itu milik salah satu dari teman Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. Rupanya masih ada keberuntungan untuknya hari ini.

".. halo?" Sasuke mencoba menetralkan suaranya, mencoba agar nada bahagianya tak terlalu ketara.

 _"Halo? Maaf, saya pemilik ponsel ini. Tadi sepertinya ponsel saya terjatuh? Bisakah anda mengembalikannya?"_ Cerocos suara merdu yang tak pernah Sasuke lupakan dari seberang sana. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya sekarang.

"..hn?" Gumamnya. "Oke."

 _"Sekarang anda dimana? Saya bisa mengambilnya dimana?"_

 _"_ Saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Suna. Anda bisa kesini?" Tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak mungkin menyusulnya ke Suna. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa gadis itu juga berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Karena ini sudah hampir waktunya masuk untuk jam kuliah pagi.

Terdengar helaan napas kecewa dari sana.

 _"Kau bisa mengantarnya? Pada saya? Di gerbang utama universitas?"_

Sasuke mendengus. Namun ia mencoba untuk terdengar menyesal. "Maaf. Tapi saya tidak bisa kembali." Sasuke nampak memutar onyxnya sejenak. Memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan ponsel itu. "Tapi saya ada ujian hari rabu. Akan saya kembalikan saat itu. Selesai ujian."

 _"Baiklah! Terima kasih banyak!"_

Sasuke bersumpah, ia merasa seakan melihat senyum lega Sakura secara langsung. Dan itu membuat pipinya menghangat.

"Hn. Hubungi saja lagi dengan nomor ini nanti." Sasuke sempat berharap Sakura menyadari ini dirinya dengan menambahkan 'hn' yang menjadi trademarknya. Namun ia harus kecewa karena hingga beberapa saat tidak ada sahutan lain dari Sakura, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menutup panggilan.

Dan begitu panggilan itu tertutup, terpampang foto Sakura dengan seragam SMAnya yang dijadikan wallpaper. Sasuke mengamati foto itu sejenak. Ah, ia ingat. Itu kan di atas sekolah. Sakura waktu itu meminta Sasuke untuk memotretnya dengan latar matahari terbenam.

Senyum Sasuke mengembang. Foto masa SMA, eh? Siapa tahu Sakura masih menyimpan foto-foto mereka dulu. Tapi, jika dilihat ponselnya sudah berubah. Harusnya Sasuke tidak banyak berharap Sakura masih menyimpan fotonya.

Dan benar saja. Sekilas tidak ada foto-foto gadis itu dengan seragam. Kebanyakan foto-foto dengan teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Semuanya foto baru. Tidak ada satupun foto yang bertanggalkan lima tahun atau lebih yang lalu.

Sasuke menggeram kesal melihat satu-satunya foto lelaki di galeri. Pemuda berambut merah. Di foto itu nampak Sakura tersenyum ke arah kamera. Namun cowok bertato 'Ai' di dahinya itu memandang Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke tahu betul jenis pandangan itu. Karena ia selalu memandang Sakura dengan cara yang sama.

Jika tidak ingat bahwa ponsel itu satu-satunya yang menjembatani antara dia dan Sakura, pasti ponsel itu sudah remuk di tangannya.

Sasuke pun uring-uringan sepanjang jalan, sepanjang rapat, dan sepanjang hari. Membuat Kakashi dengan terpaksa menggantikan semua rapat dan menjadwalkan ulang agenda yang perlu dihadiri langsung oleh Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, mood sang bungsu Uchiha mulai membaik. Ia kembali mengecek ponsel Sakura. Mulai dari daftar musik hingga kontak. Ia sama sekali tak membuka pesan dan chat. Karena ia tidak siap menemukan cowok-cowok lain dalam hidup Sakura. Eh, harusnya ia juga tidak membuka kontak. Akhirnya yang dilakukannya hanya memandangi foto-foto Sakura berulang kali.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke ketika ponsel Sakura berdering untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Ia malas sekali mengangkatnya. Pasti itu orang-orang yang tidak tahu ponsel Sakura sedang tidak di tangan pemiliknya. Kan nanti urusannya tambah panjang.

Sasuke melotot saat sebuah panggilan dengan nama kontak si dobe muncul di layar ponsel Sakura.

"WOY, DOBE, SELAMA INI LO SEMBUNYIIN SAKURA DARI GUE?!" Jerit Sasuke sambil berusaha tidak melempar ponsel itu ke dinding.

Panggilan berhenti. Berganti dengan panggilan dari Kiba, yang ia tahu sebagai teman seapartemen Naruto.

Jadi mereka semua bekerja sama untuk menyembunyikan Sakura, ya?

Awas saja. Kita tunggu pembalasan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Ponsel berdering lagi setelah panggilan dari Kiba mati. Sasuke meraih ponsel itu kesal. Mencoba memencet ikon silent di layar. Tapi saking emosinya, yang terpencet malah ikon pengaturan dari galeri. Dan entah tiba-tiba terpampang puluhan foto dirinya.

"Hah?" Sasuke memandang fotonya tak percaya. Itu kan, foto-foto dari zaman SMA! Sasuke meng-scroll dan menemukan beberapa foto lainnya.

Ia sudah terbahak melihat judul folder yang ternyata dihidden tersebut.

'Cacu cayang'

Oh, rupanya tak salah ia berharap Sakura masih menunggunya.

Sasuke sedang senyum-senyum tidak jelas saat ponsel itu berdering. Lagi. Huh, merusak kebahagiaannya saja. Oh, rupanya Tenten.

Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Baru saja mesem-mesem gegara Sakura, eh dianya udah nelpon aja.

 _"Eh, hm, masih ingat dengan saya? Pemilik hp?"_

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Harusnya ia yang bertanya pada Sakura apakah gadis itu mengingatnya. Masa sih suaranyapun tidak diingat?

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Jawab Sasuke geli. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meledek gadis merah muda yang selalu bertingkah menggemaskan itu. Pasti setelah ini gadis itu mengomel. Ah, Sasuke rindu sekali omelannya.

Tapi ternyata ia salah. Gadis itu memilih untuk membiarkannya. _"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan pertemuan besok?"_

"Setengah dua belas. Depan gerbang. Aku selesai ujian jam segitu."

Sasuke terkikik saat Sakura menanyakan lagi soal janjinya mengembalikan ponsel. Salah sendiri ceroboh, batin Sasuke. Mending dia yang nemuin. Kalo orang lain kan pasti sudah entah kemana.

 _"Er.. kalau begitu bisa minta nomor telepon anda? Biar nanti bisa saya hubungi. Takutnya hp saya habis baterai dan.."_

Sasuke mendengus. Nih anak enak banget minta nomor cowok yang tak dikenal. "Nggak ada." Jawab Sasuke ketus. Dan akhirnya ia malah menyebutkan jurusannya. Agak cewek itu benar-benar percaya. Kesal juga sih. Masa sih, dia yang super tenar dilupakan begitu saja sama pacarnya?

Atau.. jangan-jangan Sakura memang membencinya? Sasuke meringis memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Hei, dia Uchiha. Dan tidak boleh ada yang menolaknya. Bodo amat. Yang penting Sakura balikan sama dia.

Sasuke harap-harap cemas sekeluarnya dari ruang ujian. Ia segera menghubungi nomor Tenten. Setelah menyebutkan posisi dan warna pakaiannya sekarang, ia berbalik lagi dan mencari sosok dengan rambut mencoloknya.

Ah, itu dia!

Kalau saja Uchiha tidak menempel pada namanya, pasti Sasuke sudah berlari ala film india dan menerjang sosok yang dirindukannya setengah mati dan membuatnya gagal move on lima tahun terakhir.

"Jadi, ini hpmu eh, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan Tenten yang kelihatan super terkejut dengan dirinya. Ia sudah menyeringai geli.

Melihat sebuah bungkusan berpita dalam genggaman Sakura, langsung saja Sasuke menyambarnya. Nggak sengaja tangannya menyentuh tangan lembut Sakura, membuatnya ingin menyentuh gadis itu lagi dan lagi. Seperti dulu.

"Belum bisa move on eh, Sakura-chan?" Godanya sambil berlalu. Padahal nyatanya yang belum bisa move on ya, dia sendiri -_-

Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Sakura besok saat makan malam. Membuat semua orang di sekitanya bergidik melihat keabnormalan seorang Uchiha, yang jadi gila karena seorang berambut merah muda.

Aduuuh bang Sasukeee.. kaya nggak ada cewek lain aja di dunia ini.

*end*

Karena banyak permintaan sequel, aku bikinin side storynya. Haha. Tapi ancur juga sih. Abisnya belum ada ide untuk sequel. Doain ajelah siapa tahu bisa dapet wangsit dengan adanya side story ini.

Ohya, balas review dulu untuk yang nggak login di cerita Lucky? Or..

Ann: maksud aku ganbattenya itu gara-gara Sakura tahu si dia mau ujian besok. Iyasih aku kurang tanda baca setelahnya, jadi bikin salah paham ;D

Teeeneji: maaf untuk sequel, masih belum ada ide. Kalo mau nyumbang ide boleh tuh, hehe. Sasuke gak ada hp? Itumah akal-akalan dia aja. Selain dia males repot, dia juga mau agak jual mahal. Kan di telepon dia posisinya sebagai orang asing. Gak mungkin laah segampang itu menyerahkan nomor. Udah gitu dia kesel, ngiranya Sakura apaan gitu, gampang bangey minta nomor cowok yang gak dikenal. Sasu kan overprotektif dan suka sewot gak jelas. Dan itu bagian dari pengalaman aslinya. Kan cerita ini berdasar kejadian nyata, hehe. Maaf deh untuk kekurangjelasan cerita. Jangan kapok baca cerita aku yang lain yak.

Noname: jadian? Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi pengennya juga gak segampang itu. Belum ada ide euy.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, selamat menikmati cerita lainnya :D


End file.
